


Innocent Desires

by Mattlovespace



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Basically the MC is shy blessing mess, Blushing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Dreams, Everyone writes MC as bold I need more shy MC T-T, F/M, Fluff, Shy MC, Shyness, uwu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:15:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23293090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattlovespace/pseuds/Mattlovespace
Summary: After dreaming about Belphegor, MC has trouble not being a shy wreck around the youngest demon.
Relationships: Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 218





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Since as no seeing many people write about Belphie and cuddles from a shy MC I'd decided to take it upon my horrible writing self to do it!

MC never expected for this to happen to her, no if you would have told her she'd be a shy blushing mess around a sleeping Belphegor she'd probably laugh in your face especially with their history. It's funny how a simple dream can change your perspective on someone just like that.

A month ago MC had a dream about Belphegor nothing sexual had happened between them, no actually it was quite the opposite. In the dream she found herself cuddling with the demon in his bed. Her face against his chest, his arms tightly around her, his soft breath in her ear the beating of his heart singing her to sleep, just recalling it caused her to blush. And now here he was in the living room fast asleep on the couch without a care in the world, it was torture!

She sat across from him, knees hugged closed, watching as his chest would rises and fall from his slow breathing. Belphegor hugged his favorite pillow closer, slightly rubbing his face against it, she'd never dare tell a soul how much she longed to cuddle with him, to be his pillow.

_I should stop staring someone might walk in or worse… he could wake up_

Despite MC telling herself to get up and leave she continued to stare, her heart beating so quickly and loudly in her ears she swears someone might hear. Suddenly a thought came to mind, so quickly that she found herself flustered by it.

_What if... I got closer?_

No! That's stupid, foolish even! MC quickly reminded herself where she was and why she was here. She had to remember that Belphegor wasn't human, he was a demon, a powerful one at that. Even if he was the Avatar of Sloth and the youngest of the seven he was still a powerful demon, he was not some fluffy boy from your typical anime.

Finally standing MC makes her way to the doorway dragging her feet as she continues to battle it out in her mind.

_I'll just get closer for a second then leave._

Stopping at the door she looks back at Belphegor who was still sound asleep.

_It wouldn't hurt?_

She took a step out of the door.

_No one will know_

She turns to head back to her bedroom.

 _ **He**_ _wouldn't know_.

Suddenly Belphegor quietly a̶n̶d̶ ̶c̶u̶t̶e̶l̶y̶ ̶ whines in his sleep turning over to face the sofa.

MC stops in her tracks, her hand covering her mouth as she squatted down trying not to make a sound. She was overwhelmed and hating the fact she was fangirling over a simple act.

_OK FINE!_

Standing MC quietly walks over to Belphegor the sound of her heart booming in her ears. She knew what she was doing was creepy and wrong in some way but she couldn't bring herself to stop. Squatting once more MC comes down to face level with the back of Belphegor head. The images of her dream flashed inside her mind causing her to grip the edge of the sofa.

Resting her head on her arm she took a deep breath trying to imagine her dream from before, she dare not touch the Avatar of sloth in fear he would wake. MC imagination began to take a hold on her as she pictured her arms around Belphegor holding on tightly. His warm embrace next to her, his soft breath being the lullaby that sang her to sleep.

She felt stupid that these simple things caused her to blush like a mad man heck she felt stupid a simple dream made her like this, to begin with! Ever since the dream, she couldn't be along with Belphegor even if she tried and trust her she tried. But every time he was in view all she could remember was his scent which calmed her and his eyes… his amethyst eyes which we're looking right at her!!!

MC mind snapped back to reality as she realized she was making eye contact with the demon, when had he turned back around!!? His expression was the same as always with only his eyes hinting at confusion. Not giving it a second thought MC shoots back flustered slamming her back against the coffee table. Her motion causes a vase to fall and break which in turn makes Belphegor sit up concerned and confused; this only causes MC to panic even further.

"Is everything alright in here?"

In walked Satan and behind him stood Mammon both confused.

"We were passing by and heard something break?"

Both The Avatar of Greed and The Avatar of Wrath took notice in your position but it was Mammon who broke the silence first.

"What's going on here?"

Eyes still on Belphegor MC scramble to get up she was too embarrassed to deal with being caught that she ran out of the room. Unfortunately for her, Mammon was right in the middle of the doorway and she ended up slamming right into him. MC's flustered mind could only push him out of the way as she made a run for her room.


	2. Question's

MC slammed the door behind her, practically throwing her back onto it as she struggled to catch her breath. She was a flustered mess and even though she was out of view from anyone's eyes her face burned with shame and embarrassment. 

_Oh God oh God oh God_

MC covered her face with both hands as she began to shake it side to side. What did she just do?! Now Belphegor would know something was up! And worse, Satan and Mammon were totally gonna ask questions, especially Mammon he'll pry it out of her if he had to!

_They're probably on their way here now!_

Still in a flustered state of mind, MC backed up from the door retreating to one of the far corners of her room where she kneeled to face the wall. Why didn't she just leave the room! Why did she run off like that once she was caught! Her mind buzzed with these questions and more as she began to hit her head against the wall in shame. 

_I'm doomed…._

As she continued to belittle herself in the corner of her room her D.D.D suddenly went off. Since she was too busy being overwhelmed with her previous actions she didn't hear it and it wasn't until the fourth ding that her mind was able to snap back into reality enough to notice. 

**Mammon**

Why'd you go and shove me out of the way like that? 

If it we're Satan I'd understand but me **, THE** Mammon?!

 **Mammon**

That’s just rude of you!! I mean what’s the big deal anyway? You fell in front of Belphie big whoop!

Fell? Was she reading that right? Did Mammon really just say she ran out of the living room because she had fallen in front of Belphegor? Either Mammon was trying to get a reaction out of her and find the truth or…

_Did he…_

She shook her head dismissing the thought immediately. No way would Belphegor lie about what had actually happened! What would he even gain by doing that? Nothing of course! Getting something passed Mammon was one thing but Satan! Would Belphegor really go through all that effort just so she could have some kind of dignity left? Or maybe she had never made eye contact at all? Maybe MC’s brain had gotten the better of her and tricked her into believing she had made eye contact with him. Yes, that had to be the case! Right? right….

Replying with a simple sticker MC crawls into bed cocooning herself with her blanket. Swaying her feet in the air she thinks long and hard about what had happened earlier, even if she did somehow make it all up she'd still had made a fool of herself in front of Belphegor. She buried her face into her blanket, her legs swayed faster as MC’s mind raced once again. She had to face the truth and the truth was Belphegor had seen everything and decided to lie to his older brothers about it. 

“Ugh!!!” she ruffles her hair out of frustration wanting to move on and forget everything that had happen, yes she would have to deal with it again during breakfast where Mammon and Satan would definitely bring it up to embarrass her, Asmo teasing to try and get a reaction out of her while he gets a bit too touchy, Levi playing on his phone as he chimes in with Asmo’s teasing and casually flirting with lines from one of his latest dating games. Lucifer and Beel just quietly eating until Mammon starts a fight with whoever he finds fitting for his jealousy. Lucifer then having enough and silencing them all. All while Belphegor sluggishly eats his food knowing the truth... knowing what she actually did...knowing that she... 

Flashes of Belphegor’s eyes go through MC's mind once again and the sudden overwhelming feeling causes her to roll around in her bed embarrassed, was she really fangirling over Belphegor again, over something like eyes?! Hugging her pillow tightly while slightly blushing yet again, MC sighed. 

"I have to do something about this but what do normal people even do in this situation?!" 

Dumbstruck she turned to the internet as any other shut-in would. Ok, sure … she could probably ask Asmo since he was the most experienced on feelings out of everyone she knew but there was no way she’d get out of there without spilling her guts about her dreams and the last thing she wanted was Asmo teasing her more than he already did and would. Opening her D.D.D MC begins to search up simple stuff like “What to do when you dream about cuddling a friend” to strange and specific phrases that could easily be mistaken for one of Levi’s animes or games. 

After an hour of pointless scrolling and questioning her own humanity and social skills, MC had found herself reading a book called _“So you found yourself feeling strange feelings for a friend after a dream and now you don’t know what to do or handle yourself”,_ seriously who comes up with these names...

“Like it or not your feelings are only gonna get stronger?!? Ugh… I’ve had enough of this!”

Rolling onto her side MC shuts her eyes she had enough of today and was just gonna sleep away the rest of her feelings. If she was gonna deal with all the questions and embarrassment from the brothers during breakfast the next morning she’d might as well have a good night’s rest. Relaxing her body MC let her mind begin to wonder, at first all she could think about was Belphegor but at some point, her mind had gone blank where she was neither awake or asleep. Her brain began to wonder and explore random thoughts that would pop up into her mind. 

It was probably because her conscience was asleep and her brain was just on autopilot, but once her imagination took over those floating thoughts began to turn into images and soon dreams. It had started off innocent enough just a few cuddles and spooning but at some point, his breath had gotten closer, her skin hotter, heart pounding. When MC’s conscience had finally become aware of the dream he was already nibbling on her ear. 

Shooting out of bed and stumbling onto the floor, MC's heart pounded loudly in her ears, the feeling of his teeth still lingering on her red earlobes. Glancing at the clock which read 1:38 am MC sighed is frustration, of course she’d dream about Belphegor again. It was no surprise that she had another dream, she had honestly expected it; what did catch her off guard was how real it felt this time around. 

Heading out of her room MC headed to the kitchen hoping some walking would do her some good as the dream was still fresh in her mind and it didn’t seem like she’d be sleeping any time soon. Walking down the dark candle lit hallway, MC entered the kitchen thankful Beel wasn’t eating one of his late-night dinners so she had the room to herself. Opening the freezer MC grabbed a popsicle that Lucifer had brought down from the human world for her, as much as she loved the food from devildom there were times she missed her human snacks. Popping the popsicle into her mouth MC stared into the freezer letting the cool air relax her body. 

_Today was… something_

MC put her hand through her hair pushing it to one side of her head as she let out a loud disappointing sigh. The popsicle began to melt in her mouth as it slowly dripped onto the floor, but MC was too busy thinking to notice anything besides her own thoughts that she didn’t even feel the extra weight on her right shoulders… wait? 

“Have some kind of heated dream tonight hmm?”

Asmo teased into her ear, his hot breath on her skin making her tense up. 

“Asmo when did you? H-Hey!! Hands above the waist, please!!!”

Gripping his arms which wrapped around her waist Asmo grinned, he always loved to tease her any chance he’d get and her having never been intimate with someone before always got the reaction he was looking for. Flustered MC shoved the popsicle into Asmo’s mouth catching him off guard just enough to pull away. 

“I didn’t hear you come in…” clearing her throat she looks towards the door avoiding eye contact

Taking a bite out of the popsicle Asmo closes the freezer door. 

“I passed by and saw you staring off into space again so I just _had_ to surprise you, by the way, if you wanted to swap spits so badly you could have just asked.” he winked taking another bite of the frozen treat. 

“S-Shut up!!” 

Asmo only laughs as he continues to eat the popsicle, “So what were you doing? And why are you up so late?’ 

“Ah…Well” 

_Play it cool MC if Asmo finds out about this its game over!!!_

“I had a strange dream…and I was grabbing a popsicle as a thought came up” 

Turning her back to escape Asmo's curious eyes, MC pretends to search for a snack in the cabinet, her face tomato red. Of all the brothers that could find her late-night snacking it just had to be Asmo, he could fish out her true feelings in a matter of minutes! 

“Hmm? Strange how?” 

_Your younger brother was biting my ear, oh and I kinda have a thing to have him hug me now!_

“It's kinda hard to explain...” 

Once again she opened the fridge, this time to grab herself a soda as Asmo lends against the side of the fridge. His eyes following her every movement which felt like x-rays looking through all her lies and excuses. Maybe she should let Asmo know about her dream. He could possibly help her understand and act normal around Belphegor again, but that would open the door to a whole new world of embarrassments and teasing! 

Finishing his popsicle, but leaving the stick in his mouth Asmo raises an eyebrow

"Try me" 

"You ever…" she turns to finally face him avoiding eye contact once again as her face is bright red with embarrassment. 

"You ever dream about something and suddenly you can't act the same" 

There was a long pause as Asmo looked at her. As the Avatar of Lust, he was pretty good at reading body language and MC's was clearly flustered and uncomfortable, but it didn't take an expert to see it. Asmo absolutely loved the way she was squirming in place, mind probably racing with doubt with what she had just said and he just _had_ to know why and **who** had her acting like this. 

"Something or someone?" He grinned at the sight of MC's body tensing up.

_Bingo_

"Well well looks like somebody's got you all worked up" 

"F-Forget it!" 

Looking down at the floor, MC began to speed walk her way out of the kitchen. Before she can exit, Asmo grabs onto her hand smiling at her, but she is far too embarrassed to look up from the floor. 

"It depends what happened in the dream" 

They both stood at the doorway, Asmo still grabbing onto her while she still refused to look at him. MC could hear the sincerity in his voice and despise his teasing he really did want to help. Lightly tugging her hand back, Asmo leads MC back into the kitchen where he sits onto the table while MC pulls out a chair to sit on. Crossing his leg over the other while slightly bouncing it, Asmo looks over to MC who continues to look at the floor. Knowing she wouldn't break anytime soon Asmo chuckled, she really was so innocent and pure could anyone blame him for teasing so much. They both stayed like that for a while, the sound of a ticking clock off in the distance and candles burning replaced their voices. 

"Hugging… it was just hugging" 

MC could still feel her face burning red as she finally looked at Asmo who softly smiled back at her. Sure, he had no idea she was talking about his youngest brother and what exactly went on in the dream, but just sharing this with him made it clear that she trusted him. Asmo slightly nods to encouraging her to continue, he didn’t want to force anything out of her, but he’d be lying to himself if he didn't wish he could just pry it out of her. MC sat fidgeting with her fingers, face burning like never before while her heart pounded loudly in her chest. She was really doing this huh? She was telling Asmo about her feelings even if he had no idea who she was talking about. 

“C-Cuddling… I um... we were cuddling nothing else and I… well now I can’t face him and I don’t know what this means. I don’t understand why but I just” She sighs becoming more relaxed with each nod Asmo gave her. 

“Online it says it’s just gonna get worse and I-” 

Asmo lets out a small laugh his face grinning wide leaving MC flustered once again

“You looked this up online? That’s so… MC, that’s so cute of you!”

“I… please don’t remind me on my lack of social skills” 

“I could show you a few things if you like” 

Asmo smiled sweetly, but she knew better than to take that as a joke 

“You're loving this aren’t you?”

"That obvious? But..” 

Sitting up in his table Asmo's expression becomes a bit serious, mature even which catches MC off guard because the last time she saw him with that expression he had tried to kill her. 

“Try talking to him about your dreams because all running away and avoiding does is more harm than good and” he smiles softly once more 

“I’m sure Belphie would understand” 

MC sits up from her chair so fast she causes it to fall over 

“H-How did you!?”

“Come on MC, cuddling? Even Mammon could figure that out” 

MC said nothing, her eyes glued to the floor, the cat was out of the bag and for some reason she was more relieved than embarrassed. What Asmo was saying was the truth, she couldn’t avoid him forever, that wouldn’t be fair to him and it’s not like he had any control over what she could and could not dream. 

“Do you like him?”

His question should have caught her off guard making her blush furiously and deny it, but she didn’t instead she picked up her chair keeping quiet which was enough to answer his question. Deep down she kinda already knew, but this was the first time she was admitting her feelings not only to Asmo but herself. No words were exchanged after that both Asmo and MC had said what they wanted to at that point so Asmo wasn’t surprised when she left the room without saying goodbye. Not long after that, he made his way towards the door, once reaching the doorway he stopped and sighed. 

“It’s not nice to eavesdrop on people’s conversations Belphie” 

As Asom left the room Belphegor stood up from where he had been sleeping, he had fallen asleep beside one of the cabinets just out of view from anyone who entered the kitchen. Asmo had noticed him once he sat down and the slight blush on his face when MC had mentioned cuddling was all he needed to figure out who she had been talking about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed I'm glad to be writing again!! Seeing people leave comments and even bookmark my work makes me really happy!! I really can't wait for all the fluff that's coming soon uwu!! Also sorry if my dyslexia screwed me over somewhere I try my best to edit but sometimes still mess up.
> 
> My friend code is 1267851599 add me!!


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a few days since MC had talked with Asmo and at first, she had no idea how to react at breakfast the next morning, she had just admitted to liking his younger brother for crying out loud! MC thought about skipping breakfast altogether, but she knew that would only cause the brothers to worry and bring more unwanted attention towards her. When she entered the dining room and Asmo was acting like his usual teasing self she was more than relieved... of course till Mammon and Satan brought up the tripping incident with Belphie. She tried to play it cool at first, saying her embarrassment had gotten the better of her and that was that, but when Satan asked Belphie for his side of the story and they made eye contact she panicked and the others quickly took notice. Asmo ended up swaying the conversations but of course, Mammon was still demanding answers from Belphie who had already dozed off. 

It was safe to say Asmo wasn't planning to let their conversation from that night affect his actions and MC was thankful, but now she felt some kind of pressure to come clean with Belphie every time he was in the room. She had tried talking to him but now that she had admitted and was aware of her feelings towards him it was impossible to even breathe in the same room. MC couldn’t even relax when she was eating with all of the seven brothers. She felt like a 16-year-old school girl. The only time she could relax was when she was at R.A.D since Belphie was technically supposed to be in the human realm for the exchange program, but even then she could still feel Asmo’s judging eyes on her. 

“Hello? Ugh did you hear anything that I just said!?!” 

Levi looked at MC in annoyance he had been talking about his latest anime obsession while they walked home from R.A.D. 

“Ah sorry Levi so the main character finally understood his feelings?” 

Levi gave her a confusing look 

“What? No of course not there isn’t even a romantic interest in this anime!! Ugh... Normies like you just wouldn’t understand anyway” 

Mammon glanced towards MC as they neared their destination 

“What’s up with you these days? You always seem so distracted lately even I wouldn’t get Levi’s stupid cartoons that wrong” 

“It’s called anime and it’s not stupid” he rolled his eyes in annoyance. “But Mammon’s got a point you have been acting strange these past few days” 

“I’m just… tired I’ve had a lot on my mind lately” 

Mammon raised an eyebrow while Levi looked up from his D.D.D both demons did their best to seem less concerned then they actually were. 

“Like what?” it was Levi who broke the silence 

_Shit…_

“Ah.. you know school and human things...:”

_Human things!?!? EVEN I DON’T BELIEVE THAT!!_

Before either of them could call MC out on her bullshit there was a sudden loud crash that caused Levi to yelp and drop his D.D.D. 

“What the hell was that?!”

Picking up and handing back Levi’s D.D.D while he struggled to hide how flushed his face was MC looked back at the house of Lamentation

“It sounds like it came from inside” 

The three wasted no time as they quickly made their way inside, both brothers keeping an eye for anything suspicious. They walked towards where they believed the sound to have come which had led to Satan’s room. Outside already stood Lucifer and Asmo both staring at the door with a confused look on their faces. 

“What was that noise? We could hear it all the way down the block!”

“Yah it nearly caused Levi to shit his pants”

“IT DID NOT!!” flustered Levi throws a death glare to his older brother who only smirks back at him 

Ignoring them, MC walks over to Asmo and Lucifer who both continue to stare at Satan’s door. Before she was able to ask them another question the same loud crash was heard once again, the sudden sound-making MC jump back from surprise. What the hell was going on in there? 

“Maybe he’s having one of his tantrums? He’s the Avatar of Wrath after all”

Asmo shrugged his shoulder when making eye contact with her, he didn’t have a clue either. It was Lucifer who finally reached for the door, but to his surprise, it wouldn't budge. The door had only opened slightly but it was enough to see the inside of Satan’s room and the answer to their question, his bookshelves had broken. Books were scattered all over the floor more than usual and a few broken pieces of wood were seen under a few book piles.

“It was only a matter of time before something like this would happen” Lucifer sighed, rubbing his eyes with his thumb and index fingers. 

“Before what happened?” Satan made his way down the hallway behind him followed Beel who was busy snacking on a sandwich. 

“So ya ain’t dead!” 

“What are you talking about? And what the Diavolol was that sound?” 

No one would answer him mostly out of fear of his reaction but it was Lucifer who finally broke the news. At first, he chuckled saying he never expected Lucifer to join in on one of his brother’s pranks but when he tried to open his door and failed his expression changed. 

“You can’t be serious..” 

Looking inside he was greeted with the same disaster of a room Lucifer had seen. Satan’s expression remained the same; the only thing giving away his anger was the fact he had crushed the doorknob with his hand. Taking that as a cue to leave MC slowly begins to make her way towards her bedroom. The others follow behind her only to have Lucifer have them stay behind and help clean up whatever was left of Satan’s room. 

“Huh? Why us?! It’s not our fault Satan’s such a bookworm!” whined Asmo 

“His fault or not we must get this sorted before these books begin to fly out the window” 

The four brothers continued to complain all while MC tried to sneak away not wanting to be dragged into that mess of a room. 

“MC” Lucifer's sudden voice caused her to freeze in her tracks 

“I expect you to help, the more hands the better” 

“But I’m just a human, I'll only get in the way!”

“Oh no ya don’t! Pulling out the human card when ya find it fitting!” 

Accepting defeat but mostly not wanting to argue with Mammon MC reluctantly agrees which ends the complaints of the other demons. Tearing off his bedroom door Satan makes his way into his room trying his best not to trip or step on any of his books. More books begin to fall onto the heads of the brothers as they each pile in. MC stands by the doorway watching the brother’s piling up stacks and stacks of books and as she made her way inside a few books slammed right beside her. 

“Maybe she should wait outside,” Beel explained while bending down to pick up the thesaurus size books that had landed right next to her. 

“At least until Satan’s books stop falling from the sky” 

Beel flashed her a warm smile; he always seemed to be looking out for her and she was grateful for it. Lucifer agreed but before MC could make her way back to her room he called out to her once again. 

“While we clear the room of falling books can you go get Belphie so he can help us with this situation”

MC freezes gasping a little as her face goes red at the very mention of his name. Beel throws her a confused look and she quickly turns around clearing her throat trying to collect herself. Sure she had been looking for the right time to speak with Belphie about her dreams and feelings but this just seemed too sudden.

“Can’t Beel do it I um…. Suddenly don’t feel well” 

Technically she wasn’t lying, her stomach had begun doing backflips as her mind raced at the sudden idea of being alone with Belphie. Seriously why was she acting like a 16-year-old? 

“I could do it Lucifer I actually been meaning to tell Belphie something,” Asmo grinned

“NO!!”

Caught off guard by her own voice MC panicked as she felt all six of the brother’s eyes on her. She wasn’t able to see Asmo from where she was standing but just by the sound of his voice, she was able to tell what he was implying. 

“I-I’ll go call him over” 

Rushing passed Beel she made her way down the hallway face burning red from embarrassment. As she turned the corner Beel called out to her explaining that Belphie was probably in their room and if she couldn’t find him to come back and he’d help her look. Leaning against the wall MC took a few deep breaths trying to calm her beating heart. She was just gonna tell Belphie his brother’s need his help that’s it.

_So why am I so nervous?_

She made her way towards the twin’s room, her heart pounding loudly in her ears. Despise being so nervous MC was also kinda excited to see him. She hasn’t been able to speak with him since that day and MC had started to miss his voice and overall presence. And his sleeping face, how long has it been since she’s seen it? Oh and those cute little whines he does when stretching from his naps! Or the way he can’t sleep without hugging something close. Her imagination got the better of her and without realizing it MC had the goofiest smile on her flushed face. She soon stood in front of the twins shared bedroom mumbling all the little details she’d miss about Belphie. 

“His eyes are what I miss the most not that I’d be able to even look at them..”

“Look at who?” 

Surprised MC looks behind her coming face to face with Belphie and the sudden realization of how close they are causes her to yelp as she backs up slamming straight into the door. A jolt of adrenaline rushes through her body as she looks at the demon of sloth. 

_How much did he hear!!!_

“BELPHEGOR!!” MC let out a nervous laugh 

“Hey!!! Um, your brothers are looking for you they need your help with something!! Actually funny story hahaha Satan’s library kinda broke and all his books are on the floor and Lucifer said to come to look for you so you could help them so here I am doing just that hahahhahah” 

_Oh my god MC stop talking just STOP!!_

“Belphie”

“Huh?”

“Call me Belphie not Belphegor” 

MC blinked in confusion and the sudden silence between the two was almost suffocating. She hadn't meant to call him by his full name; it just came out and hearing him correct her made the butterflies in her stomach go crazy. MC’s eyes scrambled to look anywhere besides Belphie as her body tense as she was failing miserably to act normal around the demon. 

“Yes sorry, B-Belphie I...I was just… I didn’t expect you to be right behind me”

“What were you mumbling about?” 

Fidgeting with her fingers MC said the first lie that came to mind 

“T-This door!! Um yes!,” she begins to rub the door frame avoiding his eyes

“This door, I’ve never noticed how um.. mysterious it looks?” 

MC had never mentally facepalmed so hard in her life. Not only was that the stupidest excuse but she said it in a form of a question which made her look even more like an idiot. 

_Please someone just end me right here and now…._

Belphie raised his eyebrow in confusion; he had no idea how to respond to that and silence once again filled the room. After it was clear their strange conversation was over the Avatar of Sloth began to make his way towards Satan’s room. Maybe it was the adrenaline running through her that gave her the sudden confidence to do it or maybe it was just her mind getting the better of her but whatever the case was MC found herself grabbing a hold of one of the demon’s wrist. 

“Wait!!” 

Looking over his shoulder Belphie stares curiously back at the human girl. Never in her life had MC been such a nervous wreck before, sure she wasn’t the most social person and heck, eye contact scared the crap out of her but knowing that this could be her only chance she had to ask him. 

Finally managing to make eye contact with his amethyst eyes the memories of that day flooded back to mind. He didn’t say a word, his eyes looking down at his wrist then slowly locking onto her’s as her mind screamed to say the question she’d been wanting to ask him since she had ran out of that room.

“Why did you lie?” 

His expression remained the same not reacting at all to what MC had just said. She began to wonder if she had actually said anything to him at all when he suddenly turned to face her. It all happened so fast but before she knew it Belphie had begun to lean in their faces so close that MC could feel his warm breath on her. Her heart pounded loudly in her ears as something in her was screaming with joy that this was even happening. 

“Belphie..”

Her voice came out low and full of desire she was embarrassed that his simple breath could do this to her. MC's mind raced as questions, worries and excitement filled her thoughts but all that quickly went out the window when she felt Belphie suddenly rest his chin on her shoulder. Her body tensed as his arms which had previously been carrying his favorite cow-themed pillow now wrapped around her waist. Eyes wide and baffled in the situation she was in MC could only stand there as Belphie hugged her close. She could feel his heartbeat or maybe it was her own which wouldn’t stop pounding, if she was a character in one of Levi’s animes right now she knew her pupils would be replaced with swirling circles as steam and small hearts flew out of her bright red face. They stayed like that for a while, MC only realizing she had forgotten to breathe when the sudden sound of footsteps pulled them out of their own world. 

Expecting Belphie to let her go, MC tried to step away but he only tightened his grasp. Now panicking for a completely different reason MC began to squirm trying to break free from the demon’s grasp which proved a failure.

“Belphie let go!” she whispered still in a panic 

Just when MC thought they’d be caught red-handed he let's go but not before whispering into her ear. 

“Later” 

His low raspy voice gave her goosebumps and just like nothing had happened he made his way towards Satan’s bedroom. From where MC was left standing she could hear Mammon voice calling out to him. 

“There you are! Lucifer sent me to come find ya and the human but..” 

There was a bit of a pause as if Mammon had stopped to look at something before he spoke

“Why ya smiling like that for?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect to go 3 chapters in with no fluff happening but here we are!! Once again sorry if there are any spelling errors! I'd like to ask yall something, what kind of situations do you see my MC getting into? OR what do you think will happen next? I hope you enjoyed and I promise next chapter will have more Belphie in it!!! Stay safe and wash your hands!!!
> 
> ps at the lovely 11 people who have my story bookmarked I see you and ily so much T-T


	4. Chapter 4

MC sat in the middle of her bed expression blank as she stared at the object in front of her. Her cheeks were a slight shade of pink as she recalled what had happened a few moments ago. 

Belphie had hugged her 

_Later.. What does that even mean?!?!_

She sighed, flopping on her side as she continued to stare at the object in front of her that was Belphie’s cow-themed pillow. Without meaning to, MC had taken his pillow with her, he had dropped it when hugging her and had forgotten to take it with him when heading to Satan’s room. Even though it was just a pillow she was too afraid and shy to touch the thing but that didn’t stop her mind from wandering. 

_It probably smells like him… he does carry it everywhere he goes_

How many times has she wished to be this very pillow whenever she saw Belphie hugging it close. She lightly ran her fingers along the cow-themed pillow wondering what made it so special. She hated to admit it but she was somehow jealous of a pillow. Sitting up MC began to stroke the pillow closing her eyes as she remembered Belphie’s arms around her. It had been brief but his warmth around her was enough to make her scream and when he suddenly was face to face with her! She was afraid he’d be able to hear her pounding heart. She was disappointed when he pulled away and would be lying if she said she didn’t want it to happen again. 

_Later…_

“UGH!!!” 

MC ruffled her hair in annoyance if she couldn’t stop thinking about Belphie before it would be almost impossible now. Grabbing the pillow, MC shyly brought it close to her chest. Her assumptions were right about it smelling like him. Barring her face into it she took a deep breath inhaling in his scent. 

_I don’t understand him…_

She hugged Belphie’s pillow tight against her chest as her face flushed at her actions. Here she was in her room hugging close an item that the avatar of sloths, one of the most powerful demons of Devildom treasured the most and she was fantasizing about him. His tight grip around her waist again, the feeling of this heartbeat, the sound of his soft breathing… Flopping onto her bed, MC began to roll around squealing into Belphie’s pillow in hopes she wouldn’t be heard. Once again she was fangirling over the demon and since she was alone she let the 12-year-old schoolgirl within her free. 

“He hugged me!! He was so damn close and I could smell him, feel him!!!”

Turning to lay on her stomach, MC began to swing her legs in the air going back and forth and picking up with speed each time she got more excited from another fantasy. The expression on her face read nothing but love-struck as she once again buried her face into the cow-themed pillow. She spent a few minutes that way not paying attention to the outside world and getting lost in her head. She would have stayed like that well into the night if the sudden knock on the door didn’t pull her back into reality. 

“MC?” 

Beel’s voice caused her to shoot up from bed, the sudden movement causing her to stumble over Belphie’s pillow and crash onto the floor. 

“YES!?!” 

“What was that sound? Is everything alright in there?” 

“Y-Yes of course! E-Everything's a-okay in here!!” 

In a panic MC threw Belphie’s pillow under her bed, there was no way Beel wouldn’t recognize his own twin brother's favorite pillow sitting in her room. It was bad enough that she had taken it with her in the first place. She didn’t want Beel asking her questions or suspecting anything, she was already dealing with figuring Belphie out. 

_Though maybe Beel would know what he means by Later_

Opening the door enough to peek her head out, MC was greeted with a worried looking orange hair demon she had come to see as an older brother. Out of all the demons in The House of Lamentation Beel had been the only one to not cause a mess when she first came to Devildom and was the most caring. Sure, the whole fact that she knew his twin brother was locked up in the attic when he believed Belphie was in the human relmed for the exchange program caused a kind of strain for her but somehow in the end it all worked out. 

“What’s up?” 

“I came to tell you Dinners ready,” he paused looking at something behind her 

_What is he looking at?!?! Did he notice Belphie’s pillow!!_

“What was that sound?”

“Ah that,” she stepped out of her room through the small crack of the door she made so Beel wouldn’t notice the familiar cow-theme pillow

“I was coming back from the bathroom when I suddenly tripped over my own leg...” 

“No not that, while I was about to knock I heard some kind of um.. silent scream?” 

Trying her best not to react to his words, MC began to walk towards the kitchen so he wouldn’t see her face. Beel followed behind her, his expression remaining the same. 

“Maybe it was Levi? He’s usually screaming about his games or animes” 

Beel shook his head, “No I know Levi’s scream besides this scream was silent” 

Shrugging MC walked into the dining room hoping he’d dropped the topic. Asmo and Satan were already sitting in their usual seats; they seemed to be in the middle of a discussion and Satan was clearly still upset. MC and Beel made their way to their usual seats, hers being next to Asmo who continued to speak with Satan while scrolling through Devilgram. 

“Oh cheer up Satan! We picked up most of your precious books from the floor. If anyone should be upset it should be me” 

Asmo stretched out his arm towards Satans directions showing off his painted nails. At first MC thought he was showing off his nails which confused her since they had been talking about Satan’s library. It was only after MC took a closer look that she realized that his nail polish have been chipped from the edges.

_You can’t even notice it…_

“My nails are completely ruined!!” 

“You can’t be serious Asmo” 

The two continued to bicker but MC had already stopped paying attention, her mind focused on the words Belphie had told her. The remaining brothers began to pour in one by one each doing their own little thing. Levi walked in playing some kind of rhythm game on his phone while Mammon complained about turning it off. MC mindlessly watched the brothers interact with one another, she was so spaced out and focused on watching them that she didn’t even notice Beel setting her plate down in front of her. Mammon had to snap his fingers in front of her to bring her back to reality. 

“Oi!! Human what are ya looking at?” 

Blinking MC realized that her eyes had landed on the empty seat next to Beel and a sense of embarrassment filled her body. Clearing her throat she began to eat her food nodding back at Mammon who didn’t seem too convinced in her response. After a few minutes of chatting with the others MC had completely forgotten about everything. She laughed and talked with Levi about the latest anime they had been watching together throwing inside jokes at one another. Mammon listened and at some point had gotten upset with how much Levi had gotten her to laugh. Satan, who seemed to be in a much better mood now, was the one to call him out for his jealousy which Mammon of course denied completely. MC listened to the familiar bickering between the brothers that she had grown accustomed to over time, it wouldn’t be dinner without one of them fighting after all. 

“You're all so noisy…”

Freezing mid-chew MC suddenly remembered a very obvious fact that had somehow slipped her mind. Belphie also eats with them during dinner. Sure sometimes he would miss dinner from his naps but it was actually really rare of him since Beel would always wake him. 

_MC you absolute FOOL OF A HUMAN BEING!!_

“Nice of you to join us Belphie~”

Asmo had simply just welcomed his younger brother to dinner but MC knew damn well what he had meant by it. She shot a quick glance at the Avatar of Lust who in return flashed her a cheeky smile. Asmo had been behaving the last few days with his teasing but he never failed to push her buttons here or there. Belphie took his spot next to Beel placing his head on the table using his arms as his pillow and dinner continued on as usual. MC picked up on the conversation as she did her best to ignore the sudden butterflies in her stomach. She had been able to control herself in front of Belphie these past few days but how was she supposed to react after he suddenly hugged her and then left after whispering the word “Later”. 

_Why are boys so complicated…_

She rolled her eyes which caused Levi to scoff at her 

“You're the one to ask in the first place!!” 

“Wait no Levi I didn’t mean to roll my eyes at you! I was just lost in thought again” 

“Sure you did,” taking out his phone he began to play one of his many games. “Normies are so annoying” 

“Levi please MC watches as much of those cartoons then ya do” 

“For the last time it's called anime! Jezz..”

“Cartoons, Animes it's all the same” 

“Mammon you idiot,” rubbing his temple with his thumb and index finger Lucifer shook his head as the rest of the table grown 

“THEY ARE COMPLETELY DIFFERENT IT'S SO OBVIOUS!! NOT ONLY IS blah blah blah” 

Levi then proceeded to educate everyone about the culture of anime for the thousandth time. Laughing, MC shook her head, when would Mammon learn to not compare the two in front of his otaku loving brother. Taking another bite of her food while minding her own business MC suddenly felt something rub against her leg. She turned over to Asmo thinking he had gotten touchy with her again only to find him busy texting someone on his D.D.D. She shrugged it off as her own imagination taking a drink of water until she felt it again only this time it wasn’t as quickly as before. MC realized it was someone else's foot rubbing against her. She then realized that only one other person was close enough to touch her and that was... 

_N-No way! He’s fast asleep I mean look his eyes are even clos-_

Her own thoughts were interrupted when she made eye contact with a pair of mischievous amethyst eyes peeking from behind his hair. Not long after she had made eye contact with him did she once again feel something rub against her leg only this time it wasn’t his foot. 

_Is that his tail!?!?_

MC tensed as she felt him wrap his tail around her leg, slowly making his way up not once breaking eye contact. When he finally made it up to her knee he winked at her which caused her to suddenly spit out her water. 

“Whoa!? What are ya doing?” 

“Darling are you ok?” 

Embarrassed and trying to clear her airway, MC could only cough back in response and once she was finally able to speak again she couldn’t help but quickly glance over to Belphie who looked to be sound asleep.

“Sorry I….I think there was a bug in the water” 

“LOL Really?” 

“Ugh gross,” Asmo push his cup away in disgust

MC began to wipe down the table cleaning off the water she had spit out. Her face was still burning from embarrassment on not just the fact that she had made a fool out of herself but also on the fact that Belphie’s tail was still wrapped around her leg. The tablecloth was just long enough to hide MC’s legs so no one would be able to notice unless looking under the table, but just knowing anyone of the six people in the room could catch them at any time scared her. It hadn't been more than a few seconds since she had choked on her water that Belphie had begun to move his tail again. Belphie remains in his usual napping position showing no signs of what he was actually up to underneath the table which drove MC mad. 

“Ya don’t think there's bugs in the food as well?” 

“Beel maybe you should slow down…” 

Everyone’s focus shifted to Beel who showed no signs of slowing or even stopping to check his food. MC took this chance to use her other leg and try to kick off Belphie’s tail, but each time she touched it he would only tighten his grip. 

_If he doesn’t stop soon he’ll be up to my thigh!!_

Having enough MC began to kick his tail and when it became clear he would still not let go she did the only other thing she could think of. Using her free leg MC stomped down on Belphie’s tail who immediately let go. To MC’s surprise and disappointment Belphie had not made a sound, no he had actually just shot up from his usual sleeping position, his legs bumping the table a bit.

_Ah finally sleeping beauty is awake_

"What’s wrong Belphie?” 

MC stood up making her way towards the kitchen, gripping down onto her plate as she quickly walked passed the Avatar of Sloth. She could feel his eyes on her as she walked out into the hallways her face flushed from what had just happened. What the hell was he even doing? Why would he go and do that?! And in front of his brothers no less! As MC set her plate down into the sink she heard Belphie’s voice from the next room. 

“I had a strange dream…” 

“Oooo really~?” 

“Can we refrain from discussing inappropriate acts at the table?” 

“Gross..” 

“What ya dream about Belphie? 

There was a slight pause before he continued 

“I don’t remember but I felt like I was being watched the whole time..” 

_HE!!_

Having enough for one day, MC rushed her way towards her bedroom, any longer and she probably cause another scene because of the demon. As she passed the dining room doorway, MC couldn’t help look inside where she made brief eye contact with Belphie, she hated the fact that her face was bright red and he’d probably find joy out of that. Shutting the door behind her MC let out a deep sigh as she flopped down onto her bed which all seemed all too familiar. 

_Is that what he means by later?_

The butterflies in her stomach went crazy as the sudden image of Belphie winking at her flashed in her head. Why was this happening now? Sure he could be poking fun at her because of that day in the living room but after today it was clear he had crossed the line at playful flirt. 

Did Asmo tell him something? No he wouldn’t it’s not like him to say something but maybe it slipped out? 

_No no come on MC Asmo’s careful when it comes to these things…_

Letting out another frustrated sigh MC grabbed her bag if one thing could distract her it was the homework she had due soon. Walking to her desk, MC set down her RAD bag as she pulled out her books and work for the day. She began with her history hoping reading could take her mind off things and it did at some point until her book mentioned the fall of the seven brothers, sometimes she forgot just who she was living with. MC moved on to math, which was her least favorite subject, but she knew her brain would be stressing over math problems and not Belphie. It didn’t take long for her to completely be engulfed with her math homework and for once she was grateful for her lack of skills in math. Chewing on her pen MC struggled to figure out the problem she was working on, bouncing her leg as she thought long and hard. She worked on her work for a while longer until she finally came across a problem that she could not answer for the life of her. Switching back and forth between her notes and worksheet she was soon reminded why she hated the subject so much. 

“Why do demons even need math! Their demons, what are they gonna do throw mathematical equations at humans?” 

“Well… not all of us make pacts with humans” 

Looking above her MC made eye contact with a familiar pair of mischievous eyes. At first she didn’t react she just simply blinked at him confused, but when her brain had finally caught up with her eyes she stumbled off the chair onto the floor. Belphie tilted his head to the side confused by her reaction acting like he didn’t tease her a while ago. 

“W-WHEN DID YOU?!” 

“Your door was unlocked plus...” he sat down on the chair placing his head down once again using his arms as a pillow. 

“I did say I’d talk with you later” 

Freezing MC could only look back flustered by the sudden memories of before. Sure he had said he was gonna speak with her again and that was basically all she was thinking about since then but why now?! And why in her room of all places! Couldn’t he have done it literally any other place and time! Belphie stayed sitting, head resting against her desk as he watched her. She had not moved from her spot on the floor and her eyes scrambled to find somewhere to land on besides his figure. It was then at that moment her eyes landed on the cow-themed pillow she had thrown under her bed. A sense of embarrassment and horror-filled her body and Belphie must have noticed it because he soon turned towards the direction she was staring. 

“I was wondering where that was” 

Pulling it out from under her bed he began to dust it off all while MC watched, following his hand with every stroke. Once he finished his eyes remind on his pillow, deep in thought about whatever it was he was thinking. MC was finally able to look at his face and as Belphie looked at his pillow she studied his face she had come to miss. Before that day MC had been able to look and study Belphie’s face as long as he napped. It had been no problem for both of them but now that she was aware of her feelings for him she wasn’t able to be in breathing distance without acting like a fool. Behind those messy bangs of his it was painfully obvious how good looking he was, you’d have to be a fool not to notice. Belphie’s eyes snapped back towards MC’s direction locking eyes with one another his expression remaining the same. Normally MC would look away in a panic once she realized their eyes had met, but for once she stared back at him making her feel small and exposed. 

“You seem to have a thing for my eyes these days” 

  
MC turned away flustered at his words not because of what he had said but because he was right. The whole reason this had started was because of his eyes catching her watching him sleep. 

“I… I don’t know what you're talking about”

“Hmm... maybe you're right,” he stood up walking towards her bed. “Maybe you just like watching me sleep” 

He flashed her a cheeky grin while flopping onto her bed, his eyes hiding behind his bangs only just visible from where MC was sitting. MC sat there fidgeting under Belphie’s sight, his eyes made her feel exposed somehow. Embarrassed and a bit annoyed MC remembers the situations the Demon of Sloth has made her go through. MC hugged her legs close shyly looking up at Belphie who remained in the same possession. 

“Why the hell were you doing back there?” 

Belphie didn’t reply, he only shifted so he could be laying on his back, but before she could speak again something had caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. It was Belphie’s tail which hung from her bed swinging side to side. At this point MC knew he was teasing her and she just about had enough of his little games, heading for the door she let out a frustrated sigh. 

“Ugh... I’ve had enough of this” 

Before she could completely open the door Belphie used his hand to shut it. The sudden reminder of just who she was talking to had come back to her as she was caught off-guard by him now standing right behind her. MC didn’t dare turn around; she could already feel him towering over her, instead, she grabbed ahold of the doorknob tightly, her eyes looking straight ahead. She didn’t have to turn around to know Belphie was staring right at her she could feel his eyes burning holes in the back of her head. 

“Stop running away from me” 

MC didn’t know how to answer him, she didn’t even know how to react in this situation. She was frozen in place, her arms trembling from either fear or excitement she didn’t know. The room was quiet but the overwhelming tension between the two made MC’s head buzz with sound. She took a shaky breath and finally faced him, her eyes remained at his feet as she felt her face already burning red. 

“I’m not...“

“You are” 

“It’s overwhelming” 

“Huh?” 

Grabbing his wrist MC brought his hand up to her chest placing it right where her heart was beating crazy. Belphie had begun to slightly blush his eyes wide with shock from behind his bangs. He wasn’t sure how to deal with this unexpected situation he had caused himself to get into. MC looked up at him, still refusing to give him complete eye contact and spoke. 

“I don’t understand this… it’s so overwhelming I can’t help but run away from you! You make me feel something I don’t understand,” She finally locked eyes with him face red with embarrassment but determined. “Y-Yes I was watching you sleep that day, but I’d be lying if I said a part of me wasn’t screaming from joy that I was caught.” 

Their eyes remained locked onto each other and MC's body began to tremble under Belphie’s sight, taking notice of this he pulled his hand away backing up and giving her some space. They didn’t say anything to one another, they just continued to stare at each other awkwardly standing there. Belphie cleared his throat while rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment, he didn’t expect her to say something like that. The awkwardness of it all was suffocating and MC had already started to regret opening her mouth until he suddenly started to pat her head. 

“Let’s cuddle” 

“HUH?!” 

“Isn’t that what you want?” 

“I w-well…” She froze suddenly realizing something. “H-How do.. I mean w-who told you that?!” 

“That night you were talking to Asmo in the kitchen,” His hand stopped patting MC’s hair but remained on top of her head taking a step closer leaning towards her ear, his voice almost a whisper. “I was there the whole time” 

The sudden adrenaline and overwhelming feeling caused by his words had MC running out the door without even thinking, bolting down the hallway. She had no idea where she was going or why she was running but it was too late to stop now. 

_What the fuck am I doing?!?!_

“MC!” 

_Stop running you absolute fool!!_

As MC mindlessly ran down random corridors in The House of Lamentation, unknowingly having on the most goofiest lovestruck smile on her face. The overwhelming feeling she felt wasn’t anxiety or fear; it was excitement and joy and those feelings had caused her to sprint out of the room at full speed without even thinking. Turning another corner and sprinting into a room MC finally stopped, crouching down to catch her breath while her thoughts caught up with her. Belphie had been in the room when she had basically spilled her guts about him to Asmo! He had heard everything about her dreams, how she was caught by him and…

“He knows I like him...” 

MC hid her face with her hands as she recalled all the things she had said to Asmo shaking her head in embarrassment. No wonder he was acting like that during dinner and in the hallway, he wanted to get a reaction out of her. 

_He's known this whole time…_

Sudden sound of footsteps snapped MC back into reality but before she could make another run for it she felt a pair of arms wrap around her as she crashed onto the floor. 

“Didn’t I tell you to stop running off?” 

Belphie’s voice tickled the back of MC’s neck giving her goosebumps. She tried to wiggle free from him because he had basically pulled her on the floor, him behind her arms wrapped around her waist as she was red in the face. Every time she wiggled and kicked against him his grip only got tighter, pulling her closer and closer towards him. By the time MC realized her struggling was basically useless her back was tightly pressed against his chest and she could feel his breathing against her ear. Her heart was pounding loudly in her chest and face felt the hottest it’s ever been in her life. Both her hands covered her mouth as her mind struggled to process what was happening or maybe she was just refusing to believe it if her brain was a computer it would be flashing red error signs all around right now. Anyone walking in could tell right away what was going on even if MC couldn’t and that was Belphie was cuddling her just like she had always wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, writer's block gave me a break and let me write! I hope yours all doing well during these strange times I actually had to hold myself back from writing a one-shot about Fox Belphie or at least finish this chapter first then do it... any takers??? Anyways finals are two weeks away and I take screenwriting which basically makes me write short stories so pls understand if I yeet off the face of the earth for a while! Again pardon any grammar mistakes and just know the next chapter will be what yall been waiting for OWOWOWOWO


	5. Chapter 5

“B-Belphie! Let go!” 

“You’ll run off again if I do” 

MC shivered her eyes going wide, she felt his breath on her ear as he continued to hold her firmly against him. She wanted to struggle but knew it was pointless, there was no way she’d be able to win against him when it came to strength so she was forced to lay there in his arms listening to the loud pounding of her heart. MC was glad Belphie had decided to hold her back against his chest and not her chest, she wasn’t sure if she'd be able to survive being face to face with him this close. Her face was burning red with embarrassment and her heart showed no signs of slowing down anytime soon as long as Belphie held her like this. MC’s body was tense against Belphie’s touch; she couldn’t relax knowing anyone could walk in and find them both on the floor like this. 

“Relax… I’m not going to do anything to you” 

Gasping a little at how close his voice sounded MC couldn’t help but squirm under his grip again. Belphie firmly held onto her against him once more and only then was MC finally able to realize and feel just where his hands were located causing her to go completely still. At first, Belphie thought someone might have walked in on them when he wasn’t looking, but when he looked around the room it was clear they were the only two here.

“What’s wrong?” 

“H-Hands,” her voice was so quiet that if he hadn't been holding her as close as he was he’d wouldn't have been able to hear her. “Your hands there…” 

Confused, Belphie lightly squeezed his hands soon realizing they were no longer above her shirt, it probably happened while she was trying to wiggle free. Out of panic MC slammed her hands on top of his pressing them down onto her, this of course didn’t make the situation any better but she was too flustered to even think straight. 

“S-Stop!” 

“Hold on let me just” 

He began to pull them out from under her shirt doing his best to avoid touching MC’s skin anymore then he had to, but because MC had slammed her own hands on top of his he couldn’t completely avoid touching her skin. His hands lightly brushed MC’s skin and before she knew what was even happening a low moan escaped her lips causing Belphie to freeze while her hands shot up to cover her mouth. Embarrassed and horrified, MC tried to wiggle herself free wanting to get away from him as far as possible. She couldn’t stand being in the same room with him after what she just did. 

“MC, Stop moving!!” 

She continued to wiggle and squirm around in Belphie’s arms which not only caused his hands to slip under her shirt, even more, embarrassing them both, but also caused his hands to lose their grip and accidentally wander even higher into her shirt. 

“Let go! Let go! Let me go! Let me GO!!” 

With one swift move MC’s back was no longer tightly pressed against Belphie’s chest, no instead she was face to face with the demon, her arms pinned beside her with a flustered looking Belphie hovering above her. Shocked she could only look up at Belphie who was shifting his weight so he could straddle her. All MC’s thoughts came rushing back to her at once, but the only thing that managed to come out of her mouth was a small whimper. Belphie hovered above her and the usual noisy House of Lamentation was long forgotten and the only thing MC was aware of at the moment was the flushed demon above her. MC had suddenly become hyper-aware of all the places Belphie was touching making her body feel incredibly hot. She turned her head to the side not wanting to look at him where she could see his hands holding down her wrist. This is when she suddenly became aware of his weight on her lap and without a second thought, she subconsciously squeezed her thighs together embarrassing her even more. Belphie must have noticed this because not long after did he finally break the awkward silence that filled the room. 

“This is the only thing I could think of to make you stop squirming around” 

“How about letting me go? You didn’t think that as an option?” 

“If I did that you’d run off again” 

“W-What the hell do you want Belphie” 

“To talk like I promised” 

With no warning, Belphie began to lean down towards her showing no signs of stopping. Instantly she squeezed her eyes shut not sure what to expect but soon felt him releasing her wrist rolling onto his side. Unlike before he wasn’t holding her close but his legs were now intertwined with hers, which she was sure was his way in preventing her from running off again.

“Then…. '' Her eyes remained on the ceiling too afraid to meet his gaze. “Talk” 

He sat up untangling his legs from MC’s crossing them into the criss-cross position. MC remained on the floor rolling onto her side having her back facing him. She could feel her heart pounding loudly in her chest whether that be from fear or excitement she didn’t know. Having enough of the floor and Belphie towering her, MC sat up from her spot, her back still facing him. MC waited for Belphie to break the silence. She didn’t bother looking back at him because she wasn’t sure she’d be able to handle his eye contact at that moment. She was beginning to wonder if he had somehow fallen asleep, he was the Avatar of Sloth after all, but her worries soon faded when she suddenly felt Belphie’s back resting against hers.

“Was your dream the reason I caught you watching me sleep?” 

“W-Well…” she cleared her throat trying and failing to make her voice sound more confident. “I couldn’t help it especially with that cute noise you made..” 

“Cute huh?”

MC straightened her back in a panic she didn’t mean to say that last part it had just slipped out of her

_ I can’t believe I just said that!! _

Belphie chuckled which MC could feel against her back, she was starting to get annoyed at how easy Belphie could make her act like a high schooler with a crush. Not knowing what to do next, MC closed her eyes deciding to enjoy the comfortable silence that had fallen between the both of them. It wasn’t until Belphie’s back suddenly became a whole lot heavier did MC finally speak

“Hey! Don’t doze off!!” 

“All that struggling made me tired…” 

“Were in the middle of a conversation!!”

He only hummed in response as MC tried her best to keep him up straight against her back. 

“At least lay on the couch, you're gonna crush me!!” 

“I’m not that heavy..” 

“You are to me!!” 

With a sigh, Belphie stood up causing MC to fall straight onto her back looking up at him. His eyes were drowsy and he only took two steps towards the couch and flopped his back onto it. She had expected him to flop face-first falling asleep instantly like he usually did where she’d then have to shake him away to continue their conversation. She was quite surprised to see he was still awake and patting the sofa beside him so she could take a seat next to him. MC hesitated for a few seconds. She was still a little overwhelmed about her feelings and wasn’t sure if she could handle sitting by him, much less looking him in the eyes. 

“I lied to them because I didn’t want anyone else knowing” 

“Huh?” 

“When I caught you watching me sleep. I lied because I wanted to keep that moment between us” 

“Why?” 

He patted the couch again and MC knew she wouldn’t be able to get an answer out of him if she didn’t comply. She sat next to him making sure to leave a bit of distance between them which Belphie clearly didn’t want as he suddenly grabbed her wrist pulling her towards him. She ended up falling onto his lap as her face landed straight onto his chest. MC didn’t move straight away she was still trying to process what had just happened. It wasn’t till Belphie spoke that MC realized just how close they really were. 

“At that moment you were looking at me, not my brother and not at some stupid lower level demon, no... you were looking at  **me** and  **only** me!” Belphie suddenly lowered his voice into a whisper giving MC goosebumps. “And no one's gonna take what belongs to me” 

“B-Belongs to you?!?” 

“Hmm, am I being too possessive?” 

“I… you want me?” 

“I think you already know the answer to that question” she held onto his jacket tightly as he continued to whisper in her ear. 

“I wanna hear you say it..” 

He only hummed back as a response as the room went quiet once more and with each passing second that passed, it felt as if a year had gone by. MC felt as time had suddenly slowed down for her like in one of those movies Levi would show her, is this what they felt like to be in one of those dramatic movie scenes? Whatever the case it felt as if an eternity had passed when Belphie finally spoke, so quite she wasn’t sure if he had said it or she had misheard him. 

“I want you MC,” Belphie gently blew on her ear again before he continued. “And I’d be more than happy to make that cuddling wish come true” 

MC looked at him, eyes wide as the blush began to slowly overtake her face. How could he just say something like that? How could he be so bold when it had been only a few minutes ago that she had seen him blushing over her. MC was left speechless on Belphie’s lap, so many things were being thrown at her all at once that she had started to feel overwhelmed. Slowly he wrapped his arms around MC’s waist nuzzling his face onto her neck. Even though she knew it was coming she couldn’t help but tense up again, being so close to him like this made it feel like her body was on fire. Unlike last time she was able to enjoy his touch much more than before and had become more aware of just how he was making her feel. MC felt Belphie’s soft hot breath in her ear along with the loud pounding of her heart, but this time she wasn’t sure if it was from embarrassment or panic. Belphie had just admitted to liking her but the only thing she could do was sit there feeling the adrenaline rushing through her body. Maybe it had been the adrenaline that had given her the courage to do it or maybe MC was just tired of acting like a blushing schoolgirl, but whatever it was she was finally able to look at him. The look in her eye was enough to cause Belphie to loosen his grip on her and with no hesitation, she looked up at him to face him. Straddling him she placed one of her hands onto his chest, while she bit the thumb of her other hand in embarrassment. Despite her shy expression which she hid behind her hair, MC did her very best to not break eye contact with the demon of sloth. 

“What do you want a kiss?” he tried to play it off with a grin, but it was clear just by looking at him that Belphie was completely embarrassed. 

_ Us? Kissing…. Me and him….  _

“Yes..”

“Eh?”

She didn’t know when it happened, she hadn't even noticed herself leaning in, but before she knew it she was making eye contact with a wide-eyed Belphie who was frozen in place as she began to kiss him. MC’s hands were holding Belphie’s face as she tried her best to kiss him, she had no idea if she was even doing it right, but despised her inexperienced she didn’t want to stop. She pulled away slightly to catch her breath, their faces were still extremely close to one another and Belphie’s eyes still remained wide with shock while MC’s expression was nothing but desire and want. No sooner had she pulled away did MC once again kiss him this time placing both her hands on his chest feeling how fast his heart was racing as she closed her eyes. Belphie seemed to finally be able to process what was going on because not long after MC had started their second kiss did he begin to kiss her back. Belphie kissing her back made MC feel like sparks could fly out of her any minute, but it also made her really self-conscious because of her lack of experience. She tried her best to concentrate on their kissing, but the sudden realization that it was even happening along with her self-consciousness overwhelmed her too much causing her to pull away embarrassed. A low whine of frustration escaped Belphie’s lips as she buried her face onto his chest, gripping tightly on his jacket. 

“I… I don’t know how to do this.. I’ve… I’ve never done this before” 

_ He must think I’m so stupid…. This is embarrassing. I can’t believe this! Why am I like this? I'm such an idiot. How can I just kiss him like that!!  _

“Hey,” Belphie’s sudden voice caused her to snap out of her self degrading state. He took a hold of her hands, which she now realized were slightly trembling and intertwined them with his. “It’s ok…. I haven’t either…” 

His sudden confession made her look at him, forgetting how completely embarrassed she was for a bit. 

“Y-You haven’t?! Really!?!” 

Belphie looked away embarrassed; it looked as if he felt he lost some of his dignity to have admitted to her he’s never done this before. A million questions flooded MC's mind that she wanted to ask him, but not knowing where to start she blurted out the first one that came to mind which of course was the one she really wanted to know the answer to. 

“Then… Does that mean you also haven’t had S-Sex?” 

Belphie choked on his spit all while MC began to instantly regret asking him in the first place. Sure she was curious, but no one just straight up asks someone if they’ve had sex before especially if that someone had just finished kissing you. 

“I-I'm sorry!! Ignore me!! I have no idea why I just said that… oh my god, I’m so stupid!!!”

_ MC  _ **_PLEASE_ ** _ for the love of god shut up now!  _

Belphie cleared his throat, refusing to make eye contact as he held her close and still so she wouldn't be able to look at him.

“Well… When Lucifer locked me up in the attic I didn’t really have much contact with anyone else besides him, and I had much less physical contact besides myself...” He paused for a moment like he was thinking something over and after a couple of seconds pulled MC closer towards him whispering into her ear. “But between you and me I think I touched myself just as much or if not more than the succubus or other demons touch Asmo.” 

“B-BELPHIE!!” 

He chuckled, still remaining close to her ear, she could hear the grin behind Belphie’s laugh which sent shivers down her spine. 

“You’re the one who asked besides,” he softly blew into her ear causing MC to gasp and squirm a bit. “I’m starting to see why Asmo likes teasing you so much” 

“I can’t help it… I’ve never been this close to anybody before” 

“Oh? But you’re the one who kissed me first” she heard the smirk in his voice.

“I didn’t mean to!! Before I knew what I was even doing I was already k-kissing you…” MC was blushing furiously at this point, yes she had kissed Belphie, but admitting it out loud was a whole different kind of embarrassment and all she wanted to do at that moment was run off and hide. “N-Not that I didn’t wanna kiss you! It was enjoyable? What the hell am I even saying!?! Ignore me I’m jus-” 

Belphie gave MC a quick kiss shocking her into silence 

“You talk too much” he grinned 

She hid her face in embarrassment wishing someone could kill her right there and then. Her heart was pounding like crazy once again and MC could feel her ears glowing red. Grabbing a hold of her a bit more, Belphie began to find a comfortable spot on the couch as he let out a yawn. 

“So do you wanna sleep with me now or?” 

“HUH?!” 

MC stumbled onto the floor in a panic while Belphie laughed at her. 

“I mean cuddling unless... you know” he quickly winked at MC as she stood up from the floor embarrassed. 

“N-No thanks, I’m good” 

“Aw come on isn’t that what got us here in the first place?” he held out his hand inviting her to join him. “Come cuddle with me already MC” 

Hesitantly MC slowly took Belphie’s hand who wasted no time pulling her onto the couch where she landed on top of him. Before she could change her mind Belphie wrapped his arms around her while he entangled his legs with hers. He shifted onto his side, smiling at MC’s blushing face as their eyes locked onto one another before placing a soft kiss on MC’s lips. Before MC could process the kiss Belphie was already holding her against his chest softly breathing into her ear, she wouldn’t be too surprised if he had already managed to fall asleep. It didn’t take long for her to follow him to sleep, the sound of his breathing and beating heart was enough to relax her enough to begin in fall asleep. It was only then as she began to drift off to sleep that a very important question finally popped up into her mind. 

_ Does this mean we're dating now?  _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda feel like I was repeating myself and this chapter wasn't as long as I wanted it to be but here you are!!! We are coming to the end of the story very soon :(((( honestly if you been following my story thank you! Someone left a comment the other day saying my fanfic was their favorite and I teared up a bit TTT Hope you enjoyed and stay healthy! Let me know what you think is gonna happen next uwu 
> 
> once again my friend code is 1267851599 add me!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Click**

“I can’t believe this!” 

“Should we wake them?” 

“Hold on let me take a few more pictures! I gotta get a good angle before sending this to Mammon! I can already imagine his face!” 

**Click Click**

“I think that’s enough Asmo, Belphie doesn’t even let Levi record him he’ll get mad if he found out you took photos of him while he was sleeping” 

“You’re absolutely right dear” Asmo turned his phone onto its side. “I should be recording this!! Great idea Beel!”    


“That’s not…” 

“AWWW look! MC just squirmed closer towards Belphie! She’s so cute!!”

“Asmo quiet down or you’ll wake them up!” 

_ What’s with all the noise? _

MC slowly opened her eyes and through her blurry vision, she was greeted with the sight of an annoyed-looking Belphie. His eyes were still closed but it was clear by the face he was making, he had already been awake and not happy about it. 

**Click**

“Asmo take another photo and you’re dead” 

Belphie’s eyes snapped open making contact with his older brothers who seemed surprised he was now awake. 

“So annoying... we're trying to sleep here” Belphie held her closer to his chest as he glared at his older brothers

“You two seem to be enjoying each others company” 

“We were enjoying it more before somebody decided to take our photos” 

Belphie sat up yawning, he was still holding MC close to his chest now positioning her to sit on his lap. Though she was awake she was also still half asleep so she wasn’t fully aware of her surroundings or what was going on. She let out a little whine as she rubbed her face against his chest trying to find a comfortable position to doze off again. All three of the brothers' focus shifted towards MC, but Beel cleared his throat breaking the strange transfixion they had all been in.

“If she keeps acting like that I just might have to join you two~”

“Try it and I’ll rip you a new one” 

“Ooo feisty are we?” 

“Quite will you,” Belphie hissed. “You're gonna wake her up!” 

“Mmm... too late” 

Sighing, she pulled away from Belphie, rubbing away the remainder of sleep from her eyes, it was only then that she realized Belphie’s jacket was covering her like a blanket. 

_ No wonder I was so warm  _

“So are you two gonna explain why we found you both in each other's arms?” 

“Hmm?” 

“You're still half asleep aren’t you?” 

“Hmm…”

“Here maybe this will help”

Flipping his phone around Asmo showed MC a few of the photos he had taken. At first, MC just blinked back at the photos not knowing what she was looking at, but as soon as her mind was able to process the image in front of her she panicked. MC tried to snatch the phone away from him but he had already pulled it away from her reach before he even had a chance. 

“Someones suddenly wide awake” 

“Asmo delete them!” 

“No way! You both look so adorable together I have to share this with everyone” 

MC tried to stand so she could swipe the phone away from Asmo, but when she tried to get up Belphie held her firmly against his chest. 

“Where are you going?” 

“Belphie h-he's gonna send those photos to the others!” 

“So?” he flopped onto his back with MC still on top of him. “Let’s just go back to sleep” 

MC couldn’t move, she was forced to stay there on top of Belphie while his two brothers watched her try to squirm free. 

_ I can’t believe him!!!  _

“Always took him as the clingy type” 

**Click**

“ASMO STOP TAKING PICTURES OF US!!!” 

“Your adorable red face makes it hard to resist dear~” 

“BELPHIE!!”

**Click Click**

“I hate you both!!” 

Having no other choice MC could only cover her head with her arms as she hid her face on Belphie’s chest, of course, this didn’t stop Asmo from taking pictures. Belphie on the other hand was once again fast asleep without a care of what was happening around him. 

_ I seriously can’t believe this is happening to me right now  _

“That’s enough Asmo” 

“Hey! Beel give me back my phone!” 

Peeking through her hair MC could see Beel who was holding Asmo’s phone just out of reach. 

“You’re making her uncomfortable” 

_ Beel bless you and your pure self… now  _

Sitting up on Belphie’s lap MC gripped his shirt glaring down at him her face bright red from embarrassment 

“Belphegor Avatar of Sloth! I order you to wake up and release me this instant   


No less than a second MC finished her sentence Belphie’s eyes snapped open his face in complete shock. His arms let go of MC immediately, despise his displeased face wishing otherwise. Finally standing up from the couch MC flashed a smile towards Beel before turning right around and glaring down at Belphie. Beel and Asmo were staring at her in disbelief both forgetting about the phone they were arguing over just a moment ago. 

“Get the hell out of my sight Belphergor. Go sleep in your room” 

“Huh!?!” 

MC got right up into his face “I order you to go sleep in your room! Since you're soooo tired!!” 

Belphie’s body began to move on its own out the doorway and as he passed his brothers they were left incomplete disbelief from what they both had just witnessed. Sure they knew MC could order them to do basically anything she wanted, they had made a pact with her after all, but she's never really ordered them to do anything. None of them actually thought she’d ever force them to do something against their will. Both Beel and Asmo looked at each other than at her completely forgetting the fight over the phone they were having a few seconds ago. 

“What?” 

“That was…. That was kinda hot” 

“UGH!” 

Not wanting to listen to him anymore and just overall too embarrassed to be around anyone she sped off towards her room shartlet red.

“Well… it was” 

____

  
  


It had been a few hours since MC had ordered Belphie to his room and because of what had happened Asmo had managed to run off with his D.DD. Beel tried to apologize for not being able to delete the photos off Asmo’s D.D.D, but MC reassured him that it was fine. She walked to RAD with Mammon pretty surprised at how quiet he was, probably because Asmo and Beel had told the others what had happened. He looked a bit worried but said nothing the whole way there. She tried not to think about it too much as she sat in class, but she knew it would be impossible to ignore her feelings and focus on her studies when she accidentally wrote Belphie’s name down on her paper for the third time. 

“Crap not again” she mumbled

_ Maybe I overdid it…. I mean I could have just ordered him to let me go. Why did I have to go and send him off to his room like a child?! He’s gonna hate me!!  _

She sighed leaning back onto her chair a bit as her eyes wandered towards the ceiling. 

_ But how could he just go back to sleep like that?! It was so embarrassing! It was like he didn’t care that we were being watched! Ugh, I'm getting red just thinking about it!  _

“I can’t focus like this” 

MC picked up her DDD staring at her reflection looking back at her 

_ Maybe I should apologize _

“But I didn’t do anything wrong” 

“Do what wrong?” 

Through her reflection, she could see Simeon standing behind her. She turned around to greet him noticing Luke not far behind him. 

“Oh… Simeon, Luke! Goodmorning” 

“Good morning MC!” Luke smiled back at her like he usually did

“What is it that you did wrong?” 

“Ah, you heard that?” 

“We just happened to pass by while you were mumbling to yourself” 

“Did those stupid demons do something to upset you?”

“No no,” she waved her hand dismissing the idea. “I actually think I might have done something to get one of them to hate me” 

“I highly doubt that,” All three of them turned to the seat behind MC which belonged to Solomon, he was placing his bag down looking for something. “I don’t think you could do anything to have any of them hate you” 

“I’ll have to agree with Solomon” 

“Yeah, no way..” Luke mumbled

She was about to ask them what he met by that when the teacher walked in. This was the cue for everyone that class was about to begin and everyone needed to sit down. As MC began taking out her notebook while everyone headed to their seats, Siemon smiled at her while pointing down at her paper where she had scribbled Belphie’s name out. She quickly flipped the paper over embarrassed, clearing her throat as he spoke. 

“I am sure whatever you did Belphie won’t be angry with you” he smiled at her before walking away. 

She spent most of the class thinking over Siemons words and what she’d even say to Belphie. MC didn’t even notice the teacher had called on her to read until Solomen cleared his throat snapping her out of it, she could feel the eyes of Satan and Asmo on her. Her spacing out went on for the rest of her classes catching each brother's attention. When it was finally lunchtime Levi decided to finally ask what was wrong when she almost walked straight into the cafeteria door. 

“What’s up with you today? Mammon said you were acting strange this morning and you didn’t seem focused today during history, you're usually pretty interested in that kind of stuff.” 

“I’m just tired… I didn’t get much sleep last night” 

“Is something bugging you?” 

Levi tried his best not to sound too worried, but despite his best effort the way he looked at her gave it all away. MC gave Levi a soft smile causing him to slightly blush and look away. 

“No, I'm fine really just tired. You know how easy it is for humans to get tired” 

She forced a small chuckle out of her as she took a seat in her usual spot for lunch. Beel was already munching away at his food when they got there, for once she was glad Belphie still wasn’t allowed back to RAD or he’d be napping right beside him. She didn’t see him when they left this morning, but Beel didn’t seem to be in a bad mood or show any signs that something was off so she took it as a good sign, though she found it strange he was on his phone rather than eating the stack of food in front of him. She could see he was texting in a group chat but before she could get a good look at what he was saying Mammon joined the table slamming his tray a bit too loud catching everyone's attention. MC and Levi gave each other confused looks all while Beel and Mammon seemed to be having their own conversation with their eyes. 

“Care to share with the class you two?” 

“It’s nothing” 

And with that Beel tucked away his phone as the others began to fill the table with nothing out of the ordinary happening till her next class started, though she felt as if something was off with them all. Maybe it was because her mind was somewhere else most of the time, but before she knew it the end of RAD had come quickly and she once again found herself walking home with Levi and Mammon. 

_ Deja vu …  _

Unlike last time Levi and Mammon were the ones busy on their D.D.D. It was pretty normal to see Levi type away on his D.D.D playing on some game or browsing online on what he’d miss, but Mammon on the other hand was a different story. Sure he could just be looking to buy or sell something online, but from what she could gather they were clearly texting one another. From where MC was standing she couldn’t tell if they were only texting one another or if they were in one of their many group chats. She had tried to slow down and get a peek at their screens, but everytime she tried to get a look they’d just shut off their screen or hide it behind their backs. She finally managed to get a small glimpse at Mammon’s screen confirming that they were indeed texting in a group chat, she wasn’t able to read what they were typing but from the looks of the text bubbles, it was a lot. 

“Is something wrong?” she asked Mammon as he once again turned his D.D.D screen off

“Nothings wrong…” he glanced at Levi. “Why do you ask” 

“It’s one thing to see Levi on his D.D.D typing away but another to see you so distracted” 

“I showed him a new game I’ve been playing recently and he’s gotten addicted”

“Hmm…”

MC picked up her pace leaving both brothers behind her as they continued to exchange worried glances at one another. MC knew they were lying but the lingering thoughts of earlier that day were still clouding her mind that she didn’t wanna push any further, whatever was going on she’d find out sooner or later. The House of Lamentation came into view giving MC a rush of anxiety, how was Belphie gonna react seeing her? Siemon’s words kept lingering in the back of MC’s mind as she passed the front gates of The House of Lamentation. 

_ I should talk to him before dinner unless I wanna suffocate in the awkward tension  _

She sighed entering the main hall where she was immediately greeted with thick angry tension. When she first arrived MC learned very quickly that she’d have to grow accustomed to the feeling of rage and anger in the air if she ever wanted to survive in this house. She wondered if Mammon had done something to piss Lucifer off during RAD, but remembered that he had a meeting with Diavolo. The next obvious culprit would be Satan; he was the Avatar of wrath after all, but MC knew the feeling of Satan’s wrath too well to know this wasn’t his doing. As she walked down the hallway MC came across Asmo who also seemed to be busy texting on his D.D.D, but considering the kind of demon he was, she didn’t know if it was for the same reason as Levi and Mammon. 

“Hey Asmo” 

He peeked up from his phone flashing her his iconic smile 

“Oh MC! Looking for the one and only me~!” 

“Actually I was gonna ask you what was up with the horrible atmosphere”

“Ah that …” he glanced down at his D.D.D before turning it off, MC could see he was also in a group chat and was able to make out Levi’s name.

“What’s with everyone on their D.D.D’s today? Is something wrong?” 

“Belphie’s a bit… pissed off” 

Beel walked up behind them with Satan reading a book not far behind. MC’s heart felt like it was doing flips at Beel’s words, tightening her hands into fists. It seemed pretty obvious to her on why Belphie was so ticked off but MC didn’t wanna bring it up because well… she eyed Satan which caught his attention. 

“Probably” 

“H-Huh?” 

“It’s probably because of this morning that's what you wanted to ask, no? Did you really think none of us wouldn’t find out?” 

Flustered MC turned to Asmo who was cheeky smiling her way. 

“I can’t believe you! You showed them the photos!!” 

“Photos?” 

“Actually I decided to keep those for myself, but you had to open your pretty little mouth dear” he sighed

MC squatted down to the floor horrified, her ears burning red from the embarrassment. Asmo was gonna use those photos as blackmail for sure and now that Satan was aware of it he’d try to get them out of him. 

“I am doomed….” 

“How bad is it Beel?” 

“He’s been sitting on his side of the room muddling to himself with purple ora coming out of his body” 

“Lucifer was thinking of sending MC over with Luke and Siemon till he calmed down” Satan finally closed his book tucking it neatly under his arm.

“That bad huh…”

“Well… when I last checked in on him he was already in his demonic form” he glanced down at MC. “I think you should give him a few days before speaking to him again” 

“Yep…. so screwed” 

“I always took Belphie as a bottom who likes being ordered around ” 

“Please stop talking….” 

“Maybe he’s a brat” 

“A-Asmo now's not the time!!!” her ears burned red knowing everyone's eyes were on her 

“Hmmm prefer to find out yourself~” 

“Nope bye” 

Standing MC speed-walked down the hallway rushing pass a smirking Asmo, she could hear Beel calling after her as Satan told Asmo off. She managed to turn the corner out of sight of the three before completely submitting to her embarrassment. Covering her face she let the embarrassment run its course while leaning against the wall. 

_ Find out myself….. _

“Is he crazy!” she mumbled while rubbing her face 

“You just make it too easy not to tease you~”

Clasping her ear MC gasp in surprise, how the hell did he Asmo get so close to her without her being able to hear him. Asmo was grinning to himself, it seemed he was proud in himself that she had gotten so flustered. 

“I thought I left you behind with Beel and Satan” 

“You can’t get rid of me that easily MC,” he played with a strand of her hair. “Besides I’m sure you wanna talk to someone about what happened this morning it's obviously been on your mind the whole day” 

“What’s there to say he hates me” 

“He doesn’t hate you Belphie’s probably just angry at the situation or himself, he always had trouble dealing with his feelings so he usually turns them into negative ones” 

“Clearly” she sighed closing her eyes

“It’ll be fine just stay away from him for a while” 

“But that's exactly what I don’t want! Ugh Asmo, why did you have to take our photos while we were sleeping!!” 

“Hah, so you're blaming me now? I’m hurt” 

MC opened one eye towards Asmo who was leaning his shoulder against the wall, arms crossed as his smile had now turned into a small pout. The tension in the air was still thick but not as bad since she had first come home from RAD, it seemed as if Belphie was finally calming down but she knew better then to check on him despite wanting to. Even if she did somehow get to speak with him what would she even say? Yes he had been on her mind the whole day but she still had not been able to come up with any sort of idea on what to say when coming face to face. What do others do in this situation? Maybe they can talk it out but since that clearly was out of the picture for the time being she had to find another way to make it up to him. 

_ Maybe I should look it up online again _

MC didn’t notice Asmo studying her while lost in thought and she also didn’t notice an equally as zoned out grumpy looking Belphie stepping out into the hallway. At first, Asmo watched as his younger brother made his way down the hallway to his clueless partner not giving it much thought. He knew if Belphie did step out of line he could easily overpower him and the relationship they both had really did interest him, but it was because of how interesting it was that he couldn’t help push them into facing their feelings. 

“Well… let me make it up to you” Asmo’s sudden pinning caused her eyes to fly open. “Let's see if he really is the jealous type” 

Asmo softly blew into her ear, sending goosebumps all over her body. His right leg was in between hers, teasing rubbing against her thighs. She turned away not wanting to give him the satisfaction of looking at her flustered face he so desperately wanted to see. He forced her to look at him, lifting her chin up with his index finger then slowly tracing is down her collarbone. 

“Though I’m sure I can do a much better job in making you feel good then Belphie ever would” he smirked, his hot breath against her neck. 

She gulped which just seemed to amuse Asmo more because not long after did she suddenly feel his lips on her neck slowly making its way down her collarbone. A small gasp escaped her as she tried not to get lost in the pleasure. MC tried concentrating on any thoughts that would help her find a way out of this mess before Asmo took things any further, until of course she felt his teeth scrape her skin. Her body reacted despise her mind yelling and wanting for the complete opposite of what it was doing, he wasn’t the Avatar of Lust for nothing. It wasn’t until his lips were inches away from hers that she was finally able to pull herself together just enough to turn her head to the side. Asmo smirked to himself when her body tensed knowing the exact reason for it.

“B-Belphie!” she panted, trying to catch her breath.

Asmo glanced towards the direction she was facing and sure enough there stood his younger brother completely in rage just like he expected. Their eyes met and Asmo knew right away that if he didn’t back off now Belphie would fight him right there and then which would ruin his whole plan. He released her backing off with his hands in the air.

“I know when I’m not wanted” 

And just like that he turned around and left leaving the to alone to deal with their overwhelmed feelings. MC wasn’t able to look at Belphie, she was too embarrassed and ashamed meanwhile Belphie was doing nothing but staring at her, his eyes completely in rage. The air was thick with the heavy feeling of rage and anger and since the source of it all was right in front of her, she felt like she was surfacing. 

_ Asmo you asshole!! I can’t believe you put me in this situation!!  _

“It’s not what it looks like! I-I was on my way to my room and Asmo suddenly-” 

“Open your mouth”

His voice was stern and cold leaving no room for arguments. His demand left her head spinning with questions, but she was too afraid to even breathe let alone ask him a question. It hadn’t been more than a minute before Belphie slammed his left hand against the wall, his face right in front of hers. His right hand grabbed her chin forcing their eyes to meet making her feel small and defenseless. 

“I said open your mouth” 

He didn’t wait for her response or even reaction Belphie just forcefully shoved his tongue into her mouth. She tensed up as he began making out with her, his body pressed up against her. He would pull away for only a few seconds to catch his breath before going right back into it. Belphie’s eyes never broke contact with MC’s face, he studied her expressions and reactions with each new kiss seeing what she enjoyed and what would make her knees tremble. MC tried desperately to stay focused, but with each flick of the tongue or battle against hers, MC found herself losing her self awareness. She was only able to come back to her senses because of her sudden lack of air. She felt dizzy but it didn’t seem that Belphie was planning on stopping anytime soon and at this rate, she could be in danger of fainting from her lack of breath. She tried speaking through the kissing, but besides his mouth constantly interrupting her every word it didn’t seem he was even listening to a word she was saying, she couldn’t even get the words out to command him to stop. Knowing better than to waste her remaining breath to pull free she slid her hands onto his chest and gently hit it. Belphie responded by grabbing a hold of her hands and pinned them into her sides entwining fingers, but when his eyes locked onto her pleading ones he finally pulled away, his tongue taking a strand of saliva with it. MC gasped out for air cheeks red, eyes still staring directly at him as he also struggled to catch his breath. Belphie rested his forehead on hers, she could feel his hot breath against her skin as he continued to pant heavily. He no longer looked pissed off despite still having his body tightly against hers.

_ So he is the jealous type… _

He went in for another kiss but unlike last time it was just a simple kiss. She felt his tail wrap around her waist, it was as if he was claiming her as his own. He pulled away again as MC desperately tried catching her breath closing her eyes from how dizzy she was feeling. 

“B-Belphie…” it came out low and she wasn’t able to say anything else, but it was enough to snap him back into his senses. 

“MC… I” 

“OI!!”

“Belphie, what are you doing?” 

Before he was able to finish the sound of running footsteps made their way down the hall. Speeding down the hall was Mammon and close behind him was Beel who looked worried. MC could see Asmo and Satan further back the hallway and unlike Mammon and Beel they didn’t seem in much of a rush. Mammon was the first to get to them not wasting a second to pry his younger brother off her. Beel pulled his twin to the side, he didn’t say much but Belphie knew better than to argue. 

“MC are ya ok?” 

Flustered, she simply nodded; did they see the whole makeout session? Was Asmo right about him being the jealous type? Was this all because of Asmo’s teasing or was he just angry at her for this morning. A million questions filled her head making it seem as she was in a daze worrying Mammon even more.

_ He wouldn’t kiss me like that if he was still upset about this morning so it must have been because of Asmo’s teasing… right? _

Belphie’s tail remained tightly wrapped around her waist but because she was still so embarrassed MC ignored it, Mammon was too busy worrying about her to notice. It wasn’t until he brushed her hair to the side that Belphie reacted again. As if on cue he suddenly yanked MC into his arms using his tail, she could feel him getting upset again. His tail was now tightly wrapped around her body keeping her restrained, Satan and Asmo were starting to get worried at this point. No one was ever willing to admit it out loud to him but the sudden fear of Belphie hurting MC again was always in the back of all their minds. She winces in pain a bit, his tail too tight around her waist at this point snapping them into action.

“Belphie calm down” Beel tried reaching for his shoulder only for him to cling to her tighter. 

“Should we call Lucifer?” Asmo whispered 

“I don’t think it's a good idea for anyone to leave, he could run off with her or..” Satan didn’t need to finish his sentence for Asmo to understand his point. 

MC didn’t wanna squirm, she didn’t even wanna whine in fear it could cause a fight. Her heart was beating loudly but it wasn’t because of Belphie it was because she feared they’d all start back at square one again. She wasn’t a fool MC knew that all the brothers worried for her safety while around the youngest, who wouldn’t after seeing the dead body of their friend in his arms. This is why she knew it was ridiculous that she had fallen for him in the first place. She knew it would cause problems with a few of the brothers; the relationship between them all was still on the rocky side, but they had worked hard to get to a better point in their relationships. If they fought now not only would it damage their process but it could also cost the exchange program. The room was tense again, no one wanted to be the first one to make a move in fear of MC getting hurt, but they also knew they couldn’t just wait around forever. 

“Bel-” she hissed in pain reacting quickly. “FREEZE!!” 

MC heard a thud behind her who she was pretty sure was Mammon reacting to her command. She sighed in relief knowing that she had been quicker than him and stopped a fight from breaking out, but was also because she had used her packs against them. She looked Belphie in the eyes whispering to him so the others wouldn’t hear. 

“I think it’s better if we forget everything that happened last night… release me” 

His tail let her go immediately and she turned to see the rest of the brothers frozen in place. Mammon indeed had fallen to the floor and like she expected he was in his demonic form, Asmo and Satan seemed to have been in the middle of running towards them along with Beel. She sighed again running her hand through her hair. 

“I’m sorry about that..you’re free to move again Mammon” She kneeled down helping him up.

“Why ya go and do that for?” he asked while rubbing his head 

“Because I knew you’d start a fight with him ah right…” She turned to the others.” Everyone except Belphie move again!” 

As if putting life into a doll all three of them were brought back continuing what they were doing before they were suddenly ordered to stop. Beel ended up crashing into Belphie while Asmo tripped causing Satan to crash into him. 

“Sorry…” 

“MC are you hurt?” 

“You should be more worried about Belphie who you’re crushing, Beel” 

“How can you say that when he was hurting you a few minutes ago” 

“Asmo you have no right to speak to me since you're the reason he’s so angry!” 

“WHAT!!” Mammon sat up. “YOU DID WHAT?” 

“Mammon dear stop screaming it hurts my ears” 

“You’re ears?!” Mammon bolted towards Asmo, grabbing him by the shirt completely in rage. “WHY DON’T I JUST TEAR THEM OFF” 

“Quit it you two!” 

“We should all settle down for a bit,” Satan said 

“Like hell I am! Belphie nearly k-” 

“Mammon enough!” 

“So are we gonna ask like he wasn’t just hurting her a few minutes ago, Satan?” 

_ That’s because Asmo pissed him off  _

“Arguing won’t get us anywhere we should just all calm down” Beel picked Belphie up in his arms. 

MC stood up slightly flinching in pain, she realized it when Belphie had let her go that his tail had probably bruised her but considering Mammon was already on a very small leash she was doing her best to ignore it. Hoping no one had noticed she slowly straightened herself trying to hold her side very casually. Satan was too busy trying to get Mammon to let go of Asmo who was at the brink of a fight to notice, but Beel had clearly seen it; he didn’t say anything, but his eyes said enough. She gestured that she was ok but knew better that he wouldn’t be getting off her back anytime soon, especially since Belphie had been the one to do it. Once Satan had managed to break Mammon off Asmo they all hesitantly agreed to keep this whole situation a secret from Lucifer for the time being. She unfroze Belphie despite the arguing complaints of the other and their eyes met. 

“MC…” 

She turned away walking towards her room not saying another word to any of them as she disappeared down the hall. Not stopping till she was inside her room MC slammed her door behind her. Throwing off her shirt she looked into the mirror gasping a bit at what stared back at her. Her whole stomach up to her chest was bruised, her waist being the worst. As MC watched herself in the mirror looking over her body it was then that behind closed doors that she began to shed a few tears. 

_ We’re fools, absolute fools…  _

Whatever they had was gone after today and there was no way getting it back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed this chapter so many times and the story ended up going somewhere else I thought it would :0! Let me know if you enjoyed it! Also wrote a short for Fox Belphie so if you haven't read it yet pls check it out and comment literally anything!! See y'all next time and sorry for any spelling mistakes!!


End file.
